A Long lost hero
by Theresa599
Summary: A young girl older then Hera by 2 years and oddly familar shows up in Hera's dreams and all of her memorys.....Please note I am only trying fanfiction this was orginally posted on ficwad.
1. Chapter 1 and 2

_A Long Lost Hero_

_  
Chapter 1: Hera's memory, Tera's appearance_

_Hera remembers the day like it was yesterday. How this mortal girl became friends with a goddess no one knows. All they knew that Hera was friend's with a mortal girl two years older then her. The story behind this will show so much more then anybody will ever know._

Tera had long flaming red hair and very inhuman like eyes. Her father was immortal and her mother was mortal. Tera was taught by some of the greatest Greeks before she met Hera. She never knew her mother for she traveled too much. She knew her mother when she was three months. Her father raised her from there. She met Hera when Hera was only twelve. Tera was fourteen of course since she is two years older then Hera.

Her father had a great secret to keep. For Tera could fight like no one every will be able to. She was better then the great Achilles himself. Tera and Hera went off to fight in wars and since they were girls they weren't allowed to be there. But one war everything changed for Tera's life.

Tera looked at Hera and laughed as she slipped the helmet over the very long hair. When she fought she always wore her hair down but with tiny braids running though it. Well that was the way she always wore her hair. Hera always had it in a bun so who knows how long her hair was. Tera's sword gave off a small blue shimmer as she put it in its chief. A young boy walked by and Tera didn't notice him and she never will notice the young boy that loves her so. The one boy who is older then Hera but doesn't look it. Hera was now only fourteen and Tera was sixteen.

They arrived has the war began and Tera spotted Achilles fighting on the other side. Hera ran off in another direction. Tera being the girl that she is ran off to pitch a fight with Achilles. Achilles had some trouble until he managed to de-helmet Tera. Tera gasped as Achilles looked at her in disbelief. She hurried to her feet and chief her sword. She looked around for Hera has pulled the helmet over her head. When she found her she pulled her out of the fight and told her they must leave as soon as possible. For Achilles had seen her.

When they got back Chiron her 'human' father asked why they were back so early. Tera told her father what happened and his face fell. For the next day Achilles came to the village and told the god that was the king what he saw. Chiron was to be punished.

They took her father and Tera wouldn't let go. When they finally got her off and got Chiron away she knew what would happen. She followed and she got just has the king turned Chiron into a centaur.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Tera yelled. And then added in. "I will never fight again." With that she ran as far away as she could and was never seen again. Since she was mortal she was believed to be dead. But Chiron also had his secret about her too. For this young girl was and will always be an inhuman.

_A Long Lost Hero_

_Chapter 2: Hera's memory_

_Hera open's her eyes, Tera's laughter echoing in her mind. She sighs and looks to the door. Laughter floods in. Theresa, she thinks. She's been much happier since her and Jay started going out. Hera stands up and straightens out her dress, sighing remembering what Tera used to say to her when she did that. She walked to the door and opened it only to be face to face with a smiling Theresa._

"_Hera! You're awake. You've been sleeping for quiet some time now. You screamed something that no one could understand. You made Chiron jump a mile." Theresa spoke fast scared that Hera would interrupt._

_Hera looked at the two plainly. "I…" Jay cut her off._

"_Poor Chiron hasn't been looking to good since. Freeonna tried to wake you but all you did was hit her." Jay said very confused._

"_I hit Freeonna. Oh dear, I must go apologize." Hera said walking past the two to find the queen known as Freeonna._

_As she walked down the hall she couldn't help but think about Tera. She heard the familiar voice of Freeonna coming out of Chiron's study._

_Freeonna looked up at smiled at once. _

"_Well speak of the bloody devil. You're awake. Did you have a nice sleep? Were you having a nightmare or something?" Freeonna said calmly._

"_You can say that. Queen Freeonna, Theresa tells me that I hit you. If I did I am terribly sorry." Hera said giving a side ways glance at the now laughing Chiron._

"_What?" She asked sharply._

"_Oh it's nothing." Chiron breathed out._

"_Hera, please just call me Freeonna. How many times do I have to say that? Hera you are a queen too." Freeonna said calmly._

_Hera looked Freeonna over, the elder woman looked as if she had just turned sixteen she sat there in a short red dress just about to her knees. The skin tight dress was strapless, but she pulled it off. Her golden armor glinted in the light. The bracelet on her upper arm sat nicely a little ways away from her armor. On her left arm was a dragon bracelet. The dragon was on her upper arm, the wings folding nicely to form a link around her arm. The red eye was brightened a bit. Freeonna's hair was pulled up delicately with a flaming clip. Hera thinks that it's odd that she can do that. How can she do that?_

"_Stop giving me up and down looks." Freeonna said and Chiron started laughing again._

_He stopped suddenly. "Hera, why did you mention Tera?" Chiron asked sounding upset at the thought of his daughter. _

"_I...I don't know." Hera stuttered out._


	2. Chapter 3: A Return

_A Long Lost Hero_

_Chapter 3: A Return_

_Freeonna looked up trying to smile but it failed from her lit up face. Chiron didn't even try._

"_I'm sorry Chiron. It's just I've been having dreams about her for weeks." Hera answered sadly._

_Chiron may have been her father but poor Hera looked up to her more then she did to anyone else. Tera was just a girl who wanted to be like her dad. An excellent fight, but yet he decided to be a healer because he didn't want to be like his own father. Tera learned everything she knew from her father and Hera, well she never quit got how Tera new so much. Tera often laughed at Hera when the subject came up but she never really told her the whole truth._

_Hera's memory went off like a bullet as she remembered that laugh again._

_Memory in pinpoint form_

_Tera was standing a little ways away from Hera while Hera ran through the woods. She laughed the musical that she had while she called out._

"_Hera stop running your going to get hurt, you know."_

"_I will not. I know my way arooooooooooooound!" Hera ended in a scream._

"_Hera!" Tera shot off after, too fast for a normal human._

_There was a ledge and Tera looked over. A river ran a few feet down with sharp rocks that she could see. The fifth-teen year-old Tear gasped as she saw Hera clinging on to a rock for dear life, the rock was quit far down._

"_Hera your father is going to kill me. Here hold on for one more second and I'll climb down to help you get up, ya little shrimp." Tera said with a smile, Hera just obeyed. Luckily Tera knew a great about climbing._

_Tear and Hera were unfortunaly wearing dresses much to Tera's despair. Tear would have trouble climbing but of course she has a solution to everything so. She looked at the dress and sighed bending down, cutting a part of the fabric above her knees with a finger nail she ripped it so she could move easier. Tear easily climbed down to below Hera._

"_Give me a second your leg is stuck on the rock." Tera said while working to unhook it._

_She steadied Hera's feet so that she could climb the little ways up. When the two girls reached the top, Hera looked up to Tera and Tera laughed at her._

"_Hera your dad is going to commit murder. You're all scratched up." Tera's musical laughter rang as she spoke._

_End of Memory_

"_Hera!!" Freeonna yelled in Hera's obvious that she had been trying for quit some time._

"_Ow. What?" Hera said looking up at Freeonna._

"_Well you finally left out the stupid queen for once. Now, what the hell happened to you? You've been sitting there staring off into space for the past 5 minutes flat." Freeonna said calmly despite the words._

"_Oh just thinking of something."_ _Hera said thoughtfully._

"_Hera." As if looking right through her. "Tear has been dead for quit some time now." Chiron said looking straight into Hera's eyes._

"_I know." Hera said then adding in. "But Hades said she never came to the underworld, so she can't…" Hera was cut short as a tall girl with a weird smile on her lips stood in the doorway._


End file.
